The playground
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: What if the search for the Shikon no Tama just was a game? What if the jewel just was a nice glass ball? What if the characters just were kids? And what if the whole Inuyasha world just was a playground? Probably this...I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! I'm Onineko Hikari but you can call me Hikari-chan!

Takara: Hello, I am Hikari-chans imagined friend. I hate spiders and if you have read Hikaris other stories, then you know about me and my fryingpan.

Me: yeah, yeah, whatever. Um, to those of you that are reading this because I told you to in CGE, uhm, I actually wrote this chappie, but silly me was tired and KINDa forgot to save...Whatever, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Takara(face it girl!)

* * *

**The bound boy with dog-ears**

The year is 2009. The place is a playground in Tokyo. There still are demons in the world, but they are now accepted.

This story is about a little hanyo-a half-demon. His name is Inuyasha. He is 6 years old, has long silver-hair, HUGE golden-eyes, small fangs and claws and also fuzzy dog-ears on his head. He wears a red jacket and red pants that he has gotten from his father. Under the jacket, he has a white t-shirt. Now, on with the real story!

**-X-**

Inuyasha sat in a tree in the playground. He liked to look at the other kids while they were playing and memprize their different scents. Suddenly, he saw a very pretty girl on a swing. She wore red pants and a white jumper. She had long black hair and was quite pretty, but he didn't care so much about that. He cared more about the beautiful glass-ball she was holding. He jumped down from the tree and walked over to her.

-Uhm, hi! he said to her, a little shyly that is. She looked at him with brown eye.

-Hello.

He sniffed a few times to be able to recognize her scent lately if it was needed. She smelled of lavender and mint.

-Hi, I am Inuyasha.

-Kikyô.

There was an embarassing silent moment.

-And? What do you want, Inuyasha? asked Kikyô after a while.

-Oh, uhm, ah, you see...I was watching you before and I saw your beautiful glass-ball, and I wondered if I may...play with you or something...

She actually smiled at that.

-I see. Yes, you can play with me if you want.

And they did. They were playing hide-and-seek and just rolling the ball between eachother. After an hour or so, Kikyôs mother called for her.

-Sorry Inuyasha, I've got to go. Maybe I'll come back! You can have the ball until then.

Inuyasha blushed and took the ball.

-Ok, thank you. I'll just wait here at the tree then, he said and sat down next to an oak. He was tired and fell asleep almost instantly and Kikyô got an idea. She took her skiping-rope and tied him to the tree and then just walked of.

5 minutes later, another girl saw the poor boy. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, HUGE brown eyes, she was wearing a white shirt with green edges and a green skirt. She walked ove to Inuyasha.

-Hello? she said about 6 inches from him and walked closer.

-WOW! He, has...dog-ears..?! KAWAII!!

She started to rub them. She jumped a little out of surprise when she saw that this made him open his golden eyes and look at her, very confused. She blushed.

-Hey! What do you think you're doing with my ears!? he snapped, baring his fangs at her.

-So-sorry. I just thought that they were cute and looked so...soft.

-Whatever...WHAT THE...!? Who tied me up!?

Kagomes eyes widened.

-You mean that you didn't do that yourself?

-Why would I tie myself up, stupid?

-I don't know, but don't call, me stupid! That's rude!

-Duh! I know!

-Ok, I won't help you then, said Kagome and started to walk away.

-HEY! Wait! I...maybe want some help...

She turned to him and smiled.

-See? Ok, I'll help you.

She tied him up and helped him to stand.

-What is your name? asked Kagome.

-Inuyasha.

-Hi! I am Kagome. Do you want to play with me?

-Don't know. I am supposed to watch over this glass-ba... where is the ball!!!!

It wasn't in his pocket where he had put it. He alomst panicked and threw himself to the ground to try to sniff it up. It didn't work.

-Oh no!

-What is it Inuyasha?

-The ball! It's gone!

-Which ball?

-A beautiful glass-ball that I was supposed to keep for a friend!

-Do you want some help finding it?

-Ehm, sure. Thanks Kagome...

-You are welcome Inuyasha!

* * *

Takara: Ehm, Hikari? Don't you think that it was a little...

Me: I know that it was a short chappie! But I am REALLY busy! I am auditioning for an RPG right now and I'm at the same time trying to write this! I'm doing way to much stuff for my own good...

Takara: You got that right.

Me: Shut up Takara! Anyway...YAY ME!!! I'M TURNING FIFTEEN TOMORROW!!! YAY ME!!! (2/17)

Takara: YAY!!!!

Both: PLEASE MAKE US HAPPY AND R&R!!!

Me: *does kitty-eyes* Pliiiizz...?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HI!!! It's me!

Takara: Wow, what a surprise...

Me: Oh, just be quiet!

Takara: Ok...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own... a lot of things...

* * *

**The sword from a father**

-Ne, Inuyasha?

-What?

-Weren't we going to get that ball back?

-Yes, but I need my sword first.

-Your sword?

-Yes, my father got it for me in U.S.A. Unfortunately, my brother also wants it...

They walked over to the bench where Sesshômaru sat. He was reading "The lord of the rings" and ignored them when they got closer. The sword leaned on the bench and Inuyasha reached for it.

-Hold it right there, Sesshômaru said in a cold tone when Inuyasha's hans was about 3 inches from the sword. Inuyasha stopped and sighed.

-What is it?

-What were you doing just now, little brother? Sesshômaru asked, put the book down and rose to his feet.

-I was just going to get my sword...

-You mean MY sword?

-No, MYY sword.

-My sword?

-No, MYYY sword!

-Who's? asked Sesshômaru.

-He's just teasing me! He's repeating everything that I say! thought Inuyasha. -Then how about this?!

-Your sword, said Inuyasha and smirked. (A.U: he thought that it was very clever of him to think of that) Now it was Sesshômaru's time to smirk.

-Well, thank you little brother! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (imagine a 10-year-old Sesshy laughing an evil laugh, it's KAWAII!!!)Inuyasha started to growl and bared his tiny fangs at Sesshômaru.

-Why you... take this! SUPER MEGA CLAW STRIKE!!! yelled Inuyasha (A.U: he wanted it to sound as powerful and cool as possible). Sesshômaru dodged Inuyasha's small attack.

-Hah, that wasn't even close! Take this! POWER MEGA SUPER SLAM WHIP!!!! Sesshômaru yelled and threw a green piece of rope at Inuyasha.

-HAH! Not even close! COOL SUPER MEGA KICK!

-POISON COOLER AWSOME CLAW!!

-TEETH OF AWSOME-NESS!!!

-TEETH OF DOOM!!!

Kagome watched the brothers as they were fighting. Inuyasha kicked Sesshômaru on the knee while Sesshômaru scratched Inuyasha's hand followed by a bite attack from Inuyasha that was answered with a teeth attack from Sesshômaru. She looked at the sword and she got an idea. She grabbed the sword and started to run.

-Inuyasha! Come on!

Inuyasha was busy with holding Sesshômaru's fluff with his teeth and claws while Sesshômaru pulled his ears.

-Leggo! said Inuyasha to Sesshômaru.

-Heheheh, never!

-INUYASHA! SESSHÔMARU! said a womans voice and they turned to it.

-Mum? said Inuyasha.

-Izayoi? said Sesshômaru. Izayoi came closer and looked at them, hands on her hips.

-What kind of behaviour is this?

-But mum! It was Sesshômaru! He didn't want to let me have my sword!

-Sesshômaru, is that true?

Sesshômaru nodded.

-Ah, well. Nothing to do about it now. But if I see you fight again, I will ground you for a month, understand?

-Yes we do...

-Well then! Have fun! Izayoi said and walked back to the café where she came from.

-Come on! said Kagome and waved at him.

-Oh, yeah! I'm coming!

_In a tree, not far away_

A boy was watching them.

-Hmm, I need to watch out for that Inuyasha and his Super Mega Claw Strike if I want to keep this beautiful ball, heheheh...

* * *

Takara: Cli...ffie?

Me: ... I don't know... think so.

Takara: Yeah...

Me: Anyway? Did you like it? should I continue? *starts to cry* pli-hi-hi-hi-hi-hiiz review! I want to know!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello again! Phew, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I finished my other fic "Captain Gold-Eye" and did other stuff too.

Takara: Yeah, yeah, whatever...

Me: Well, aren't we a little pissed off today...?

Takara: I lost my fryingpan today ok? Just be quiet...

Me:*is holding the pan behind my back* Did you lost your pan? That's terrible! Hrm, and now! On with the story! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.... or the others... or the Big Ben... or Disney world... or...Tokyo...

* * *

**The boy in black and purple and the girl with a boomerang**

Inuyasha was crawling on all fours on the ground, trying to sniff the glassball out.

-How's it going Inu-chan? asked Kagome.

-Not good, I can't catch the scent!

-How does a glass ball smell?

-Like a ball of glass with Kikyo's smell on it.(A.U: YOU tell me how a glass ball smells ok?)

-I see.

He continued sniffing, when he suddenly heard Kagome scream. He rose and turned around. Kagome had just slapped a boy in black pants and a t-shirt with black hair in a pig-tail. He was wearing sandals and holding a long stick.

-Kagome! Inuyasha screamed and ran over to her.

-What happened Kagome?

-He kissed me on the cheek! (A.U: He's just a kid! Of course he can't grab her butt!)

-WHAT!? Inuyasha growled and turned to the boy.

-How dare you!?

The boy raised his hands.

-Calm down! I just thought that she was cute.

Kagome started to blush and grabbed the boy's hands.

-Sorry that I slapped you. I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha. Who are you?

-I am Miroku. I am looking for a boy called Naraku.

-You are? Why?

-He did this to me, he answered and held up his right hand. It had a huge black spot on it.

-He painted this on me with a strange pen, and he is the only one that has the soap that can wash this colour away.

Kagome gasped.

-That's awfully mean!

-I know. And when he did it, he just ran away laughing while playing with a beautiful glass ball.

Inuyasha gasped.

-Did you say beautiful glass ball!?

-Yes I did...

Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

-It must be him! He's the one that... OW!!! Inuyasha said and got interupted by a boomerang that hit him in the back of the head. He turned around.

-Who did that!?

A girl catched the boomerang. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and she was wearing green pants and a pink shirt.

-Are you Inuyasha?

-Yes, who are you!?

-I am Sango and I am going to punish you! she said and threw her boomerang at them but Inuyasha blocked it with his sword.

-What have I ever done to you!?

-Don't play stupid! You are the one that stole my candy from me!

-I did what?

-TAKE THIS! Sango said and threw her boomerang again(it had returned to her).

-Who told you that I stole your candy?

-A boy with a glass ball around his neck and a pen in his pocket!

-Inuyasha! said Kagome.

-What?

-It must be him! It has to be Naraku!

-I know!

Sango stopped in her tracks.

-Do you know him?

-Yes, he stole that precious ball from me! said Inuyasha.

-And he did this to me! said Miroku and showed them his right hand again. Now, it was Sango's turn to gasp.

-Then maybe he was the one that stole my candy...

-Yes, probably. You can look for him with us if you like! said Kagome and smiled. Sango smiled back.

-I'd love to!

* * *

Me: Short chappies in this story I know!

Takara: WHERE'S MY PAN!?

Me: How should I know!? Ask my reviewers where it is or something! And by the way, PLEASE R&R!!!

Takara: Help me find my pan!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HI!!

Takara: Hello!!

Ryuu: Good day!!

Me and Takara: *stares at Ryuu who's BTW my new assistant*

Ryuu: *sweatdrop* What?

Takara: You made him way too formal...

Me: Yeah, maybe...

Ryuu: HEY! You had already said the things that I wanted to say! That was like the only thing left!

Me: *holds up a clown in his face(he's scared of clowns)*

Ryuu: GAAH!! *holds up a gigant spider-plushie in Takara's face*

Takara: KYYAA!!! *holds a gigantic needle in front of my face*

Me: EEEEEEEEKK!!!

All of us: *runs around in circles while chasing eachother*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... and whatever...

* * *

**Kikyou**

Inuyasha and his new friends were walking in the playground, trying to find the scent of the glassball. Suddenly, he stopped and the others bumped into him.

-Inuyasha, why did you stop? Kagome asked.

He didn't answer. He just sniffed around.

-It can't be... he said and started to run towards some trees.

-Inuyasha!! the others screamed but they couldn't keep up with him.

-Why did he run away? asked Sango and Miroku.

-I have no idea. Stay here and I'll see, Kagome said and ran as fast as she could after Inuyasha.

_With Inuyasha_

Inuyasha approached the trees and in the middle of them was...

-K-Kikyou... he said.

He was right. She stood there, right in front of the tree that she had bound him to. She turned to him.

-Inuyasha, I hoped that you'd come...

-But, why did you run off earlier? he asked and walked closer to her.

-Because I had to. I had to eat lunch... but I didn't want to go...

-Oh... said Inuyasha nodding. She walked closer and closer.

-I really wanted to play with you Inuyasha, she said and Inuyasha blushed.

-Oh, I see... he said before he gasped. She hugged him! (A.U: Dun-dun- DUN!!!)

-K-Kikyou, what are you d-doing?

-I want to play with you and you alone Inuyasha... she said and didn't let go. He hugged her back.

-I-I want to play with you too Kikyou, but I can't. I have my other friends to play with. We need to find the glass-ball.

-Did you drop it?

-No, it was stolen...

-I see... well, let's go and look for it together, Kikyou said and looked at him.

-But, I am already looking for it with my friends.

She frowned.

-I thought that I was your friend...

-You are!

-Then why won't you come with me?

-B-because if I did, I'd be a meanie to my other friends!

-I see... well then... I'll look for it alone! she said and stomped off. Inuyasha reached after her but didn't leave the spot he was standing on.

-Kikyou... he mumbeled. That's when he felt Kagome's smell.

-Kagome? Are you there?

She didn't answer.

-He was planning to go with her! she thought and ran off.

* * *

All of us: DUN DUN DUUN!!! CLIFFIE!!!

**PWEASE R&R**


End file.
